Génesis
by Placeba
Summary: La atrevida mano alzada cerca de su rostro dejó en claro su intensión, pero inevitablemente no pudo pensar en nada; ni siquiera en que ni uno ni el otro discernían en su totalidad los misteriosos e incoherentes sentimientos que ese encuentro les originaba. Oneshoot.


Disclaimer: Ninguna de las sagas me pertenece. Éste relato es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Génesis**

_Oneshoot_

Bufó, o más bien gruñó. El cabreo de Jacob Black inclusive podría palparse en el aire y presentía, o más bien sabía a la perfección, que toda la manada se daba por enterada, además de que más de alguno compartía su refunfuñada opinión.

Otra vez esos jodidos mocosos.

Y no es que él se crea un hombre muy maduro, no tenía ni veinte años, pero no podía inferir como unos jóvenes ociosos no razonaban nada más que hacer que ir a la playa, específicamente la Push, para emborracharse y tirarse entre ellos.

"Quizá no sea tan mala idea" La voz de Seth Clearwater emergió con su inherente diversión desde un recoveco de su mente junto a la de varios más que, de sólo escuchar una sílaba, lograban irritar de sobremanera a un colérico Jacob. Apretó los ojos, y como un manto impenetrablemente denso, el licántropo cerró de lleno su conciencia interfiriendo cualquier trasmisión de pensamientos ajenos para sólo poder oírse a si mismo, sin embargo, la muda tranquilidad no tardó en abrumarlo. Podría jurar que su idea habría funcionado si, luego del pasar de los minutos y unos cuentos arboles grandes, no hubiese cavilado en lo que precisamente no debía pensar.

No fue su más brillante idea.

Definitivamente no lo fue.

Jacob ahogó un gemido de frustración. Ella volvía, o más bien su mezquino recuerdo para atormentarlo y recalcarle con constante frialdad que nunca fue suya, que siempre le perteneció, desde siempre, a ese otro; al hombre frío. Maldijo. Estaba jodido, tan jodido que dejó de lado el enfado que le profería la tarea que Sam le había asignado y decidió ponerse en marcha para obedecer a su líder y, sólo tal vez, desquitarse con algún pobre diablo.

Aunque la distancia entre su posición y la orilla de la playa aún era amplia, el hedor repulsivo de esas personas logró acceder con facilidad a sus subdesarrolladas fosas nasales. No es que Jacob fuera propenso a echarse unos tragos o salir de fiesta, pero, que aquello se llevase a cabo cerca de la reserva, en un lugar tan natural y limpio como aquel y alterando la paz reinante a todo ser vivo, sencillamente, le caía como una pateadura en el estómago. No obstante, no pensaba saltar de entre los arbustos y mostrarse frente a cualquier humano en su colosal e imponente forma lobuna. No era tan inconsciente e impulsivo, o al menos sabía controlarse pese a estar alterado.

Todo marchaba con supuesta normalidad hasta que un olor se impregnó en su olfato; uno bastante común como el que había percibido de las demás personas en la playa, pero singularmente no le sabía tan trivial a él. Constaba de una mezcla de aromas bizarro, bastante dulzón, sin embargo sólo aquello pudo procesar porque, sin darse cuenta, Jacob terminó siguiendo el rastro de esa retórica emanación.

Los latidos debajo de su piel comenzaban a acentuarse, tanto, que juraría que rompían con el innato mutismo del bosque. Con cierta aprehensión se preguntó que sucedía. Estaba seguro de que esa esencia no concordaba con el de Bella y esa mujer había sido la única que lograba descomponer su estado, y aunque no lo confesase en voz alta, de una manera mucho menos intensa de lo que ahora estaba padeciendo.

No advirtió cuando sus patas se detuvieron, presas del repentino hallazgo. Jacob no hizo más que quedarse inadmisible mientras el viento cada vez se volvía más gélido y azotaba unos rebeldes mechones oscuros bajo las filtradas luces de la luna. Había una persona, una mujer deduciendo por la figura recortada en mitad de la penumbra, y, pese a no dedicar pensamiento a ello, estaba cien por ciento seguro que el efluvio de antes provenía de ella.

La observó con exorbitante incredulidad y asombro ocultos bajo su apariencia animal. La muchacha, torpemente erguida frente a él, lo contemplaba con una irrisoria fascinación que, si Jacob no estuviera tan sorprendido, hasta se hubiera burlado. Al parecer su estado etílico inmunizaba el miedo que su estirpe causaría en personas normales, o simplemente, ella no era normal. Podía sentir ambas conjeturas desde su posición a dos metros de distancia.

Aparte de vomitar, Jacob no discurría algún argumento razonable acerca del porqué alejarse tanto de la playa, sin compañía y en mitad de noche. Desde encontrarse con algún "frío" e inclusive el caerse y golpearse la cabeza, los potenciales peligros eran tantos y esa mujer ebria estaba allí, en medio de arboles y sus derivados, a la espera de hallar cómodamente quien sabe que otras amenazas, frente a un hombre lobo, pirada e inconsciente de su temeraria acción, de la maraña e hilos que estaba por unir sin siquiera saberlo.

Maldijo nuevamente con resignación. Ya se estaba preocupando por ella.

Sin temor, y trastabillando con sus propios pies, la mujer menguó la distancia que los separaba. Si pudiera, el hocico de Jacob se hubiera secado. Toda idea de difuminó de su mente y sólo se quedó ahí, pasivo y rígido, involuntariamente expectante de lo que sucediera, casi tentando a la suerte –si es que la tenía-.

La atrevida mano alzada cerca de su rostro dejó en claro su intensión, irresponsable y estúpida pudo parecerle, pero su cabeza estaba en otra dimensión. Atraído u ensimismado, Jacob se dedicó a sentir el pequeño y pálido dorso que se posicionó cerca de sus intimidantes y fieros ojos, él no lo sabía, pero éstos brillaban tanto como las iris marrones de ella. Sus delgados dedos se entrelazaron con su pelaje y al Quileute el contacto le produjo involuntarios estremecimientos. Ella al parecer lo notó y la ensanchada sonrisa que brotó entre sus labios, el rostro sonrosado, la nariz respingada, el cabello ensortijado y, ahora que estaban tan cerca, de color castaño sumado a esos grandes ojos pardos que pendían de su propia mirada, terminaron por capturar al completo su ya prendado interés.

Ni el uno ni el otro discernían los misteriosos e incoherentes sentimientos que ese encuentro les originaba. Jacob, pese a que conocía en su esplendor la razón de todo aquello, no podía evitar sentirse alterado y desconcertado por tan potente torrente de percepciones, de nuevos significados y revelaciones; y ella, tan abstraída en su propio mundo, no lucubraba en otra cosa que no fuera su reciente descubrimiento, los suaves pelos del animal y el cálido efecto del contacto dentro de su cuerpo.

La parte de su ser que rechazaba ese especie de código irrenunciable y súbito era insignificante. Aunque quisiera, por más que se enfadara y maldijera, Jacob ya se sabía perdedor, asimilaba que no podría combatir con ello. La ignorancia de su nombre y que ella desconociera en lo que ineludiblemente se vería implicada carecía de importancia, asimismo la idea de que Bella Swan se casaría dentro de pocos meses, lo invitaría por cortesía a la boda y que él se transformaría en participe de como ella se convertiría en un vampiro más de la familia Cullen.

En ese momento, Jacob Black sólo podía digerir que esa desconocida frente a él sería tan importante en su vida como la misma tierra que ahora parecía dejar de sostenerle. Frustrante o no, ella, tan pequeña y tan confundida, resultó ser esa elegida de la que los licántropos más adultos mencionaban. Ese enigmático y hasta ahora restringido nivel que no había alcanzado a experimentar y que ahora le caía encima como un balde de agua.

Brusco, instantáneo y sorprendente.

Pronto toda idea e introspección abandonó su entendimiento. La muchacha había perdido el equilibro cayendo y asegurándose un buen golpe de no ser porque él, más ágil, se interpuso entre su diminuto cuerpo y el suelo.

* * *

_Hola (: Esta vez decidí dejar las notas para el final por la incógnita de quien era la chica. Si haz leído habrás adivinado de quien se trataba, no? :D hehe aquí traigo una mezcla de dos fandom bastante populares, algo loco y casi sin sentido que me gustó, y en realidad y aunque no sea fanatica de la saga de Meyer, no me molesta para nada escribir sobre Jacob que vendría a ser uno de mis favoritos de Twilight (: Me gusta los temas sobrenaturales y los lobos tienen un gran espacio en mi mente ociosa *-* mi primer xover! esta idea es de un relato anterior, yo la corregí, cambié y agregué algunas cosillas y el resultado me agradó, me gustaría volver a intentar subir algo sobre ellos, donde interactuen más o aclarar como se encontraron y, al menos, mencionar el nombre de la chica (cosa que ni siquiera aquí en las notas he escrito XD pero creo que es obvio de que bruja se trata)... En fin, me despido con mi última actualización del fin de semana-_

_Saludos_

**_Hydrae_**


End file.
